


5+1

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kinda, M/M, hhhh, just guys being dudes, ko is taiwanese don't @ me, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Komaeda did weird shit with numbers, and one time Hinata knowingly enabled him.





	5+1

\- (1) -

...

...what?

Hinata looks down at his phone, a text appearing on the lock screen. From Komaeda who, besides a few initial and misleading (albeit pleasant) interactions and only increasingly more uncomfortable conversations proceeding those, doesn't talk to Hinata on that normal of a basis. At least not as much as Kaizuichi, who Hinata's on a first name basis with. He slides the notification across the screen and types out his password absentmindedly, 0111, he never said he was creative.

"Hinata-kun! Please excuse my texting you, Nanami-san gave me your number-"

He can't help but say under his breath, "traitor". Going after the class mom was a low blow.

"-and I just had to check if it was in fact yours. Respond when you can! I'd like to have your number for future reference. ( ◕ฺω-)~"

...

"Yeah this is my number text/call me when you want but for the love of god dont make that face again"

"*don't Hinata-kun~"

"Im personally not allowing you to use tildes when you type"

"*I'm and what will you do to enforce such a rule?~~"

"Ill tell Nidai your habits are negatively effecting my mental health"

"*I'll but I admit you put up a strong threat. 88 then, Hinata-kun. ;)"

"88?"

"Ah, it's Chinese typing slang. Phonetically 88 sounds like 'bye bye', the English term. I'm sorry for confusing you, sometimes I forget the many hoops that some people have to jump through to decipher some of the things I say."

Does he really? Hinata assumes it would be a difficult thing to forget considering the things that he says from day to day. Not language related.

"No problem"

Hinata stares at his phone for a little longer, waiting for a response, but none comes. He shoves his phone back into his bookbag.

\- (2) -

"98!!!"

Hinata pulls his phone out of his pocket once and this is what he sees? What does that even mean?

"???"

He hopes this accurately conveys the emotion to Komaeda.

"Hinata-kun! I'm sorry, I keep forgetting not to use numeral text when I type. Old habits die hard I guess. ^x^ I meant to say good morning!"

"Well, good morning I guess. And don't worry about it, it's kinda interesting."

Oh god, he really shouldn't have said that.

"Oh!!! Well in that case 098!!! 282?"

"?"

"(Lets go out!!! You hungry?)"

He was just about to reply that he was busy, even though he really wasn't, when Komaeda mentioned food. He felt his self control snap. He was low on on money.

"You paying?"

"My treat. :D"

\- (3) -

It's 11:00 pm on a school night, Hinata should be sleeping. He's pretty sure he has a test tomorrow.

"So why the fixation with numbers?"

"I suppose they've just been a constant 1314. :)"

"That means all my life right?"

"48! Haha, 54064."

"Yeah youre my teacher I guess"

"*you're"

"Anyway a constant how?"

"Numbers are just simple, calculations are exact, there's comfort in certainty."

"I hear that."

\- (4) -

"Oh my god Ko"

"Heh, I'm sorry about being such a downer. But, to be fair, you did ask."

"Dont apologize jesus christ Ko you have cancer"

"I wish that was the worst part."

"Why is your life like this? It doesnt make any sense"

"Fortune tellers say it's because of my birthday. April 28 has greatly conflicting connotations according to numerology."

"Thats bullshit"

"Language, Hinata-kun."

\- (5) -

"520"

"Whats that one mean"

Hinata stares at his phone for a little longer, waiting for a response, but none comes.

He looks it up.

\- (+1) -

"02825?"

He waits.

"5209870837"

"Why would I be angry?"

No response.

"0487"

"9872030999"

"7594230"

He waits again, weighing the pros and cons of shutting his phone off and living in Taiwan.

"Really?"

No, I lied actually. I'm messing with your feelings because the past 6 months we've been hanging out and conversing about our in-reality-not-actually-that-terrible lives means absolutely nothing to me.

"48"

**Author's Note:**

> legit don't @ me


End file.
